


The Wordsmith

by LeafontheWinf2



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, BAMF Bilbo, Kili is Thorin and Bilbo's kid, M/M, Wordsmith, just go with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafontheWinf2/pseuds/LeafontheWinf2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo Baggins, the Wordsmith, left the Shire to help Thorin Oakensheild reclaim his home.</p><p>Years later Kili left the Shire to discover his past.</p><p>The adventures of the two Wordsmiths have become legend and this legend is told once again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wordsmith

In the port of the Shire Island people bustled about without a care in the world. It was rare for there to be traders to come and find them, rare for them to be bothered about the future and the world around them. It was during one of these days that it came.

A galleon from the city of Dale, far to the east. A great three masted thing with silken sails that glimmered in the wind. Triangular top sails held the mark of Dale, a great and powerful city know. Fr it's silks. Proud, this ship flew through the air with strength before making port in the Shire.

The Shire was one of the richest flying islands, not in wealth but in love. The rolling green hills were marked by wonderful trees and vibrant flowers that shone brighter than any jewel. The port was also a beauty, made from natural wood and lush and vibrant. Sitting on the dock, bare feet dangling over the edge to hang in the air, young Kili watched the ship with bright eyes.

Slowly the young boy approached the ships captain and asked shyly if they traveled to Erabor, the floating island of dwarves. The laughing captain assured the young man they did indeed travel to Erabor. With a wide smile Kili begged to be taken to the great dwarven city and the captain agreed.

It was with a grin that Kili rushed from the port and gathered his coins to pay for the journey. A soft voice calling his name caused Kili to pale before turning to face his mother.

Bilbo Baggins had once been a handsome hobbit with a bright smile and sparkling eyes. But then adventure came calling and Bilbo returned to the Shire with broken eyes and a swollen stomach. Several months later, far longer than a normal hobbit pregnancy, and all of Hobbiton had been stunned to see a dwarven babe coming from a weak and sobbing Bilbo. And Kili had grown up differently than the other hobbit children, playing with metal and crafting beads from silver and brass that he would proudly present to Bilbo.

"Where are you going?" Bilbo asked softly. Body weak now, never recovered from the birth of Kili, eyes haunted from an old wound.

"Mother...I wish to travel to Erabor, wish to travel and see the world as you did and to maybe meet my father," Kili whispered, heart heavy as he tugged his mother into his arms and pressed a kiss to his curly head. "That isn't to say I do not love you any less mother...."

For Kili knew the power of words. They were taught to him by a powerful Wordsmith, a Wordsmith who knew more about the power of language and the powers of words. A smith so powerful he was spoken about only in whispers outside of the Shire.

That Wordsmith just happened to be his mother, Bilbo Baggins.

And his mother was smiling sadly, eyes distant and longing as he gazed sweetly back at Kili.

"I know, my precious baby boy," Bilbo whispered, kissing Kili's cheek sweetly, "And I shall always love you also, my darling. I knew this day would come eventually. You would want to meet your father and I will never hold that against you. Just remember what I taught you and you will be safe and sound the entire time my darling boy."

It was with a smile and a warm embrace Kili was sent on his way. Bilbo was left standing on the porch, a hand pressed against his forearm to calm the wriggling tattoo there. It was small, a mass of tiny words heaped together in the shape of a flying dragon upon his forearm. A parting gift from the quest he had been on. A sad smile stayed on Bilbo's face as he watched his son board the ship.

_I happen to be looking for someone to share an adventure._

_There is no one here who wishes for an adventure. Good day_.

And yet Bilbo had still gone, led by several dwarves to reclaim their home from a dragon. And it had been quite heartbreaking of course, which was how Bilbo ended up back in the Shire disgraced and cast aside.

For he knew better than any Wordsmith how much simple words could hurt a person. And if he could Bilbo would keep his Kili from that pain.

_He was strong and reserved. Cold blue eyes glared out at the world and mostly settled on Bilbo. The young Wordsmith would simply huff and continue on with his life. Bilbo traveled simply with Thorin and his Company. He knew Thorin hid himself from the world behind a wall of stoicism and Bilbo also knew he was the first to ever break past the barrier Thorin had created with the world._

_Bilbo knew this from the soft touches and hesitant smiles Thorin gave him in the night. And Bilbo, stupid young Bilbo who never had seen the outside world before, fell madly in love. And for a while he thought Thorin loved him back._

_But words are a powerful thing, and they can kill._

Kili loved traveling by airship. He loved the wind in his hair, loved the feel of the breeze as they flew, and the beauty of the open skies. For Kili had grown up with stories of his mother's travels with his father as they flew to Erabor in a simple airship and Kili found his mother's words to be true.

There was nothing more beautiful than the sunset or sunrise over the open skies. The beauty of the painted skies, the reds golds and bright purples that shone as the sun headed towards the skies. And the night. Oh the nights were amazing. For the stars glittered in the skies above them and reflected off of the sea below the floating islands. When Kili sat on the prow of the ship to stare over the edge he imagined to be flying through an unending world of stars.

It was during one of the days when the orcs came on their wargs. Wargs, great ugly flying fish unlike the beautiful fluttering blue glass guppies and black veil angelfish that swam through the air of the Shire. The wargs were monsterous beings with bulging filmy eyes, slimy scared skin, and serated teeth. The orcs were equally as vicious and terrifying.

Kili stared out at them as they approached the ship, their swords and spears shining. He remembered his mother's stories of the orc attacks, of how they had faced down the white Orc together how Bilbo and Thorin stood side by side, Wordsmith and warrior king together.

Standing there on the deck of the ship Kili shut his eyes and remembered. Remembered sitting on his mother's knee and listening to riddles, learning how to shape his attacks and fight back against enemies who wished to harm him.

Shutting his eyes Kili began to whisper.

"What does man love more than life  
Fear more than death or mortal strife  
What the poor have, the rich require,  
and what contented men desire,  
What the miser spends and the spendthrift saves  
And all men carry to their graves?"

Again and again Kili whispered the words under his breath eyes tight. And finally Kili's eyes snapped open as he hissed out the answer into the air.

"Nothing."

There was a single pop and all of the orcs and wargs were gone. There was stunned silence from the crew as Kili stood amongst them holding a bow and arrow to hide his prescence. Soon the whispers started among the crew of the galleon. A Wordsmith, a powerful one was aboard the ship. The last Wordsmith to have such power was the great Sting of the Shire, the Wordsmith who helped to reclaim Erabor from the dragon Smaug.

One passenger in particular was quite interested in this. The dwarf Fili sought out the Wordsmith in their midst wishing to know who he had learned from. For Fili had a close friend in Sting and missed his dear friend more than life itself. So when Fili first saw Kili, he knew who the boy was.

He looked like Thorin, with thick unruly black hair lightly braided and parted. A dwarf in looks with rounded ears and booted feet. Even if his clothes were the soft fabrics of the Shire his stance was that of a dwarf. But Fili saw Bilbo in him. From the soft smile as he watched the sky to the gentle eyes. He was his mother's child even if he looked like his father.  
  
Fili approached the young man and they began to talk. Kili of his wonderful mother back in the Shire, body to weak to go on such a perilous journey. Fili of a young Wordsmith with a laugh like bells and a sweet smile. One spoke of Sting, the other of mother. And together they fell in love on that airship. Just like a mismatched pair before them.

_Bilbo rested his head on Thorin's chest, smiling sweetly up at the dwarf. Thorin himself was still frowning but his eyes were soft. Gently Thorin brushed back one of Bilbo's curls, sheltering the small body in his arms._

_They had just been attacked by orcs and wargs. The dwarves had been prepared for battle. Each holding their weapons when Bilbo had stepped forward staring up at them with hard eyes before calling out a single word. Fire blazed through the air and in a flash the orcs and wargs had been dust._

_Thorin held Bilbo close. He couldn't find the words to say he loved him, could not explain or put into words how much he loved the hobbit. Bilbo laughed as his beard tickeled his neck as they cuddled. Thorin loved his hobbit more than life itself, his wonderful Sting who whispered sweet words of love as they traveled together._

_It was several months later when Thorin and Bilbo were separated from the others. Stranded on the wilds of the desert with only Thorin's sword to his name, they were forced to cross together. They managed to stay together the entire time, Bilbo tucked against Thorin's side to be shielded from the sun by Thorin's coat as the dwarf held him up._

_It was only when they were asleep that danger struck. Bilbo was awoken when Thorin was pulled from his side, a muffled yell echoing through the air. Bilbo came awake in a second, turning to Thorin with wide eyes._

_His Thorin, his prince, was trapped by a hangman. The wicked skeleton towered over them with a smile on its face. A noose was wrapped around Thorin's neck ready to hang him in a second. A board had appeared from thin air, hanging with eight empty glaring spaces._

_"What is this?" Thorin demanded, eyes wide with fear._

_"A hangman's game, you only have eight guesses before he hangs you," Bilbo explained with wide eyes._

_The board read a dark riddle that Bilbo spent many hours studying. He did not wish to harm Thorin or have him killed. Far from it. The Wordsmith loved him to much to watch him die._

_It cannot be seen, it cannot be felt,_  
Cannot be heard, cannot be smelt,  
Lies behind stars and under hills,  
And empty holes it fills.  
Comes first follows after,  
Ends life kills laughter.

_What could the answer possibly be? Bilbo let out a gasp as he realized the answer._

_"Darkness! It is darkness!" And with a clank the hangman disapeared with his noose and Bilbo threw himself into Thorin's arms, sobbing weakly from the fear. The pair stood together in their comfort and love until night fell._

Kili and Fili were madly in love by the time they reached Dale. They were so happy to be in each other's presence. It was Fili, his sweet toy maker, who showed him the cities of Dale and Mirkwood. It was Fili who taught Kili how to smile and flirt. They exchanged courting gifts and while Kili was very young he knew his mother would approve.

For Bilbo Baggins was the one to tell Kili that love, love was the greatest force one could have. Love was the strongest power behind a Wordsmith and Bilbo had loved once and truly. And that love left him alone but for his Kili.

Kili, one night as they rested in Dale, looked upon Fili with a shy smile. "Fili, my love, there is but one thing I ask of you," Kili whispered into the dark that covered them both, "My poor mother is all alone in the world but for me. Please do not make me leave him behind when I become your wife."

Fili agreed with a smile though his heart broke on the inside. For he remembered bright Sting holding Thorin's hand, of the pair smiling with love at each other. And he also remembered Thorin sending Sting away. He refused to hurt Kili so.

That night they were wed in the eyes of hobbits. For when words of true love were whispered between two and they entered their marriage bed two hobbits were married. It was whispered passion that Kili and Fili shared that night before heading to bed. Once hidden beneath the sheets Fili was aquatinted with the secret of hobbits. The secret of how Bilbo became with child, swollen with Thorin's seed. For hobbits were between male and female, and it was with this that Thorin planted a child in Bilbo's womb.

But they never married. For while Bilbo whispered words of devotion, Thorin said nothing. Not that Fili knew this of course, but Kili did. And it pained him to think of his poor mother alone and unmarried. It was two weeks later that Fili took Kili to Erabor proper. The young prince gasped in delight at the wonderful sight before them.

The great mountain stood proudly over the plains and forests leading up to the enterance where two giant carved dwarves guarding over the enterance gate. A steady stream of men, dwarves, and elves traveled from the islands of Dale and Greenwood over bridges of jade and marble to reach the enterance of the island.

Kili stared at the mountain in awe and turned to face Fili with a bright smile on his face.

_"It's beautiful," Bilbo whispered to Thorin, his eyes alight with delight. Thorin let out a chuckle before wrapping an arm around Bilbo...._

And led Kili across the bridge from Dale with bright eyes. Fili let out a bright laugh and led Kili across the bridge and into Erabor proper. The guards welcomed back Fili with friendly smiles and kind greetings to a blushing Kili who had only heard of it through stories.

"The stories from the dock say this island was once held by a dragon," Kili breathed out, not wanting to mention it was his mother to tell him those stories. Kili's favorite memories were to be curled up in Bilbo's arms as his mother whispered the tales in front of the fire. To be standing where his mother had once stood so long ago was amazing.

  
"Indeed it was," Fili agreed leading Kili through the glittering arches and hallways to the king's chambers where he knew Thorin to be resting, "Fifty years ago today, we retook our home with the help of Sting the Wordsmith. The Wordsmith and the dragon battled for three days before our Sting was victorious."

Kili beamed proudly at the thought of his little mother defeating a dragon. Strong little Bilbo with a heart of gold. "Sounds like quite the sight," Kili admitted.

"Oh it was," the pair paused outside an intricately carved door, staring at it together. Fili pressed a kiss to Kili's cheek before pushing him forward, "This is it. King Thorin's room. I sent a letter from Dale so he is expecting you my dear."

Kili took a deep breath before opening the door and stepping through. It was a rich room, decorated in blues and sapphires the royal stone. There was a desk covered in paper work and a comfortable chair before it where the king sat. And that was who Kili stared at.

Thorin, his father. The dwarf king sat regally in his chair, hair braided and crown of gold on his head. Silver streaked his hair and his hard blue eyes looked pained. Kili could see his own features in that lined face.

Thorin rose from his seat, expression blank and Kili noticed a scarp of paper clenched in his hand. It was with a weak smile that Kili inclined his head.

"Greeting King Thorin," Kili said softly knowing the weight of words, "I am Kili Baggins of the Shire. I was told to meet you by my husband Fili."

Thorin closed his eyes and Kili could finally see the picture in his hand. It was a picture of a young Bilbo Baggins, smiling gently and drawn with love. Even Kili who relied on the art of words instead of hand arts could see the love in the picture. It seemed the king did indeed love his mother.

"I know who you are, my own nephew wrote of you," Thorin said softly, voice a low rumble like thunder, "The only child of our Sting, Wordsmith who slayed the dragon. ....and the would be Queen of Erabor."

Kili stepped forward with a shy smile. "My mother spoke of you often, always with love," Kili admitted, "Never has my mother stopped loving you. And I hope...I hope you would be happy to claim me for a son..."

Thorin sent him a soft smile, his expression softening. "I would be honored to have my son back with me," Thorin admitted gently gathering Kili close and holding the boy in his arms. His son, his little boy who had grown without him was now standing before him married to his heir. The only thing that could make this better was if he had Bilbo back in his arms once more.

_"Thorin, this isn't healthy. You spend all your time around the gold! You don't eat, don't sleep...please love I am worried."_

_"There is nothing to worry over Wordsmith. Now do something useful and help me find the Arkenstone."_

Several months later Thorin was sitting with Fili and Kili by his side in his private chambers as the end of the story came out. While Fili had lived through it he was now listening with the intent to comfort his husband now as the tale came out.

How Thorin and his company fell to gold madness to the point where even the words of their Wordsmith could not save them for their ears were blocked. It had gotten worse when Thorin discovered the Arkenstone. Sting had spoken out against it and in his rage Thorin had dismissed him. A tearful Sting had begged to stay by Thorin's side and Thorin, twisted and hateful from the stone, challenged Bilbo to a game of Let Go.

It was a game of the mind, and Thorin knew Sting would never win. Sting could not hurt him in any way for Thorin knew Sting loved him that much. The purpose of the game was for challenged to hold on for twenty four hours to win. With the Arkenstone giving Thorin his magic he would lose.

_Sting whimpered when Thorin transformed into a mass of vipers, biting and poisoning him as he held on. Yet he still held on._

_Silver and red flashed as Sting clutched the knife between his fingers. Cut to the quick his bone shone through. Yet he still held on._

_His skin blistered and cracked as he held onto the burning branch. Yet Sting still held on._

_The sun would soon be rising and yet Sting continued to cling to Thorin's hand, now on his knees weak and exhausted from the pain. Tears were in his eyes but he still clung to Thorin's hand. And then Thorin pulled out his last trick. Biblo froze as he watched a dwarrowdam appear next to Thorin,round with child as she smiled at the king. And Thorin...Thorin stared back at her with love in his eyes. Love Sting knew from his own eyes._

_And so Sting let go._

"He was sent away," Thorin admitted softly to his child and his heir, "I did not know what I had done until I realized your mother was gone. I raced to Dale to take him back only to learn he had sailed away an hour before. That was how I lost your mother that day for no one knew wht island he had come from," Thorin finished with a pained smile, staring at the picture in his hand. His Sting, his Bilbo. So wonderful and sweet but now gone forever.

Kili smiled shyly back at him, now knowing why his mother was so alone. It was truly tragic, his father searching desperately for his mother while his mother raised him alone. Together father and son mourned for the life they could have led.

It was Fili who finally had an idea to fix their problems. He gathered Kili's hand in his and led the dark dwarf to a hidden chamber. It was common in all floating kingdoms used back when one could swing a cat and hit a Wordsmith. Now it was out of use and waiting. A great sheet of crystal that reflected Kili and Fili back to them stood under their feet as Fili explained its use. A Wordsmith had only to say a name and they could find a person they were searching for. And should they reach through they could pull the person to them.

It was with a whisper that Kili called out, "Bilbo Baggins of the Shire."

Kili let out a delighted shriek as his mother appeared. Bustling around preparing diner, face lined and unsmiling, he looked the same as ever. Kili could recognize his childhood home behind him and without another thought he knelt down and reached out to Bilbo. Wrapping his arms around the hobbit he pulled him through the crystal floor and into a warm embrace.

Bilbo let out a shriek as he was pulled into a dwarfish lap. Looking up he cried out in delight at the sight of his son clinging to him. Soon enough they were both sobbing together as they held each other on the crystal floor.

"My baby boy," Bilbo whispered, words of love flowing forth, "Oh my baby how I have missed you so!"

Kili sobbed happily and clutched his mother close, kissing his mother's cheeks again and again and again as they stayed wrapped as one on the cold floor. It was hours later that Fili was able to urge them to their feet and led his wife and mother-in-law to their rooms. It was only once he was seated on the bed that Bilbo realized he was back in Erabor.

"Oh my," Bilbo whispered weakly, eyes wide as he looked around the grand room."Kili, sweetling, I cannot be here. I was sent away."

"But you weren't Sting," Fili whispered gathering Bilbo in for another hug, "Uncle broke free from the gold. He ran to find you, to make things right, only to have you gone forever. Please believe me Uncle still loves you more than life itself."

Bilbo let out a pained laugh at that. Too many years of heartbreak stood between the two but Fili and Kili were both quite sure of Thorin's love. And so the next day Fili and Kili led Bilbo to Thorin's sitting room and threw the hobbit in and locked the door.

Bilbo stood in front of Thorin, stunned by the king. There were more lines on his face and more silver in his hair but it was still his Thorin. But Thorin was no longer his, the words under his skin which he had never read led to that.

"Sting," Thorin whispered, stumbling forward to tug Bulbo into his arms. His hobbit, his One, was back in his arms and Thorin refused to let him go, "My beautiful hobbit, my angel. How I missed you so."

Bilbo let out a shuddering sob collapsing into Thorin's arms and letting the dwarf cradle him and keep him safe. Oh, they had been apart for so long. Thorin refused to lose his love once again. And Bilbo was quite happy to stay secure and safe in each other's presence.

A great celebration was held the following month when Thorin married Bilbo Baggins. And under the altar Bilbo whispered his true name to Thorin before being claimed in a kiss. The month after that Fili and Kili were wed, a happy Bilbo sobbing in his seat while Thorin proudly gave his son away.

Later that night Thorin and Bilbo rested together in their bed and Thorin paused as he saw the tattoo on Bilbo's arm. A soft smile crossed the king's face as he read the moving words that made up his crest on Bilbo's forearm. "So that's where it went," Thorin whispered before pressing a kiss to Bilbo's lips, both smiling happily.

_Thorin sprinted to the dock where the airships had been stationed. His Sting, his Bilbo, would be on the ship there and if only he was fast enough he could get him back. How could he have been so stupid to send his One far away from him? He would never let Bilbo go again._

_Thorin came to a sliding halt on the dock staring in horror at the airship moving away from Erabor. The ship was leaving and if only Thorin could get Bilbo's attention he would come back._

_"Sting! Bilbo! Please, come back!" Thorin yelled, voice strained as he screamed for his love, "Please, I am so sorry love! Bilbo I love you! I can't live without you! I'll change, I'll throw the Arkenstone into the sea if it will bring you back!"_

And on that ship, Bilbo could not hear his love but slowly a tattoo of words appeared beneath his skin. And if more words appeared whenever Thorin spoke to his memory of Bilbo, well. That was no one else's buisness.

For you see, when you love your words tend to run away with you. And there is nothing stronger than words.


End file.
